Chocolate Bunnies, A Cup of Nesquik and A Lot of Crosshares
by Karakuri Replica
Summary: Because Velvet also deserves to be happy. A series of Coco x Velvet fluffy oneshots, can be angsty, dramatic, tragic, humorous or just. Plain. Fluff. Suggestions are appreciated! Rated T just to be safe (and if you don't like yuri, girl and girl love, then leave). Rating will be bumped to M once I reach 10 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Monty, I shall post my first ever romantic oneshot series (I like calling them onesies) focusing on a little-recognized ship in RWBY;**

**Coco x Velvet Scarlatina, AKA: Chocolate Bunny/Nesquik/Crosshares (freakin hilarious: faved)**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R!**

**PS: I don't own RWBY. Monty does, and also Rooster Teeth. Yes, Monty owns RWBY, PRESENT TENSE. He always has owned RWBY, and always will.**

**PPS: Sorry if Velvet or Coco are OOC... Well, mostly Velvet, since we really don't know anything about Coco at the moment, aside from the fact that she is fabulous and totally the epitome of badass, so...**

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Coco," whispered Velvet nervously as she practically huddled behind her girlfriend, trying desperately to ignore the disdainful looks and sneers being sent their way.

"My dear, I promised you that we would have a great day today, and I am only upholding what I said," Coco replied calmly as she strode along the streets of Vale, gently dragging her rabbit Faunus teammate and girlfriend along. "It doesn't matter what these idiots think because, my lovely girl, it is _our _date, and they can just go and deal with it."

After a few more moments of silence, Velvet finally nodded, one rabbit ear twitching cutely. "Okay," she whispered, deciding to trust Coco fully; unorthodox and cocky as she was sometimes, Coco would never intentionally put her in harm's way. The fashionista smiled as she pecked Velvet lightly on the cheek. "You're just too cute, my dear," she cooed before resuming her confident strut from before, Velvet walking a little straighter beside her.

0-0-0

"It's a Faunus..."

"Flithy things..."

"What is _that _doing here...?"

"I think I saw it with that girl awhile ago... What is she, crazy? Hanging out with an animal?"

"Dude, I think they're dating... It's freaking gross..."

Velvet shrank beneath the harsh glares and muttered insults of the passerby as she sat on the park bench waiting for Coco to come back from her trip to the restroom; as soon as she was left alone, without Coco to glare back at them (Velvet didn't exactly like glaring in the first place), people resumed their scathing comments, becoming bolder and bolder with every passing second, some even intentionally flicking the occasional direct insult.

_"I should've taken after Miss Blake and wore a bow or something," _she thought miserably as she felt someone sit beside her, press against her body, and then smiled faintly as the familiar scent of coffee and chocolate wafted through the air. "Hey," came the silky voice of none other than Coco, slim fingers playing with several strands of Velvet's hair. "You okay, dear?"

_"I just want to go home, but I also want to enjoy the day with you..." _"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little on edge," replied Velvet in a soft voice as the stares and conversations around them seemed to intensify instead of doing the opposite. Coco noticed this and frowned, a delicate crease in her brow. "Velvet..."

"Come on, Coco," Velvet said, standing up and tugging Coco's arm. Her partner was still frowning as she stood up, noting the dirty looks being shot towards them. She laid a hand on her weapon- a huge gun disguised as a purse, as she looked to her girlfriend worriedly. "Velvet," she repeated as the rabbit Faunus' ears continued to droop. _"And I promised her a great day..."_

Coco could just whip out her massive weapon and mow them all down for being narrow-minded bigots, but that would obviously upset Velvet and in turn, make her break her promise and again, upset her girlfriend twice, so...

"Velvet," Coco repeated again, more firmly. Reluctantly, the rabbit Faunus faced her teammate, gloom practically hanging over her head. "Yes-" and her eyes widened, blushing furiously, the rest of the sentence cut off as the fashionista kissed her, lips planted squarely onto hers, hands cupping her face lovingly. The smell and taste of Coco filled Velvet and threw every thought of them being in public out of the window as she kissed back shyly, blush darkening.

Eventually, Coco pulled away first, tiny smile playing on her now-moist lips. "It is our date after all, my dear," she murmured, chuckling at her girlfriend's flustered expression. "I would truly love to kiss you more, but unfortunately, as appealing as it would all be, making out in public doesn't seem to be very well appreciated so we'll just wait until we're back home," Coco intoned smoothly, pressing a chaste kiss to Velvet's forehead, taking vindictive pleasure at the shocked, indignant and embarrassed looks on the crowd's faces.

There was more muttering, and more looks directed towards Coco than Velvet, but it soon didn't matter as Velvet buried her face inside her hands, furious blush still on her face as Coco smirked at the effect she had with just a simple kiss.

"You know, the kissing usually comes after the date," Velvet said, voice muffled as they walked along, arm in arm. Coco pulled down her sunglasses, winking cheekily at her Faunus partner. "Well, my dear, I think that that simply means that I am more than successful in wooing you."

* * *

**FIN**

**Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next ones longer, I promise! Oh, and since my brain is kinda running dry, I'll take suggestions and requests and credit them to you! No m-rated stuff... next time, but not today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So if Team CRDL could bully Jaune and be on the receiving end of Nora's famous leg-breaking and Pyrrha's Magneto-ness... imagine what Team CFY would do to them, especially Coco.**

**(SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THE UPDATE. SCHOOL WAS HECTIC AND SO I BEQUEATH UPON YOU A LONG CHAPTER.)**

**Suggested by: king of the lion**

**Oh, and I don't own RWBY. RT and Monty Oum do. Again, present tense.**

* * *

"O-ow! Hey! Stop, p-please, you're hurting me!"

"Hahaha! Look at these you guys, ya think they're real?"

Cardin Winchester and the rest of Team CRDL laughed raucously as their leader yanked roughly on one of their favorite victims' Faunus ears. A pair of brown-furred rabbit ears.

Velvet tried in vain to blink away the tears of pain and embarrassment from her eyes as she was finally let go, though she fell backwards onto the floor as Cardin had released her once he had seen her pull back as hard as she could without further damaging her sensitive ears.

All she had been doing was trying to go to the library to study for an upcoming exam, since her teammates were a little paranoid in keeping the team grade up. Somehow, she had bumped into the team that was basically the quintessential school bully jock group of the whole of Beacon in an empty hallway. Naturally, they took Velvet's accident as a horrible offense and decided to pay her back for it.

Normally, Velvet would be with Coco, or any of her other teammates, but they were away on a quick Grimm-slaying joyride in the forest following a slightly botched extermination mission, so it was just Velvet for the remainder of the day.

"They're real alright," sneered Dove, as Cardin stretched out his foot and pushed Velvet over as she tried to get up, smudging her uniform with the dirty underside of his boot. Ignoring her pained whimpers and pleas, Dove smirked at her. "What's the matter, rabbit girl? They're just an extra set of ears aren't they? What," he reached over and tugged at her human ears, "Regular ears not good enough for ya?"

Velvet pulled away from Dove as she stood up shakily. "Y-you- I-I'll-"

"You'll what, Faunus freak?" Russell grinned. "Cuddle up to us and kill us with cuteness? Call White Fang on us? They wouldn't even respond to a runt like you!" He smirked at his own joke. "Or are you gonna go scamper off like the coward you are and go munch on carrots or whatever?"

"Good one, man," Sky said, giving the green-haired boy a high-five as Cardin chuckled, stomping over to where Velvet was, the latter shrinking back in fear as the larger boy grabbed ahold of both her ears at the same time. "Hey guys," he drawled, gripping the ears tightly in his hand, "Ever wonder how something like this ever got into a combat school?" He shook his hand. "Not only is it a freak, it's fucking clumsy too. Haven't the Beowolves eaten her ears off yet?"

The already-present aches in the appendages flared up sharply at this treatment and a tear finally squeezed its way out of Velvet's left eye. "I'm b-begging you, please-"

"Holy Grimm," Sky gaped, as Cardin pushed Velvet back with a snort of pure disgust, not caring that he sent the poor girl sprawling to the floor, "A second-year's actually begging from us wee first-years?"

"It just proves that she's nothing but a damn animal on two legs," Cardin said scornfully as his teammates laughed again. Velvet tried in vain to ignore the insults but the next one hit her like a charging Ursa high on red sap. "I also hear she's dating her team leader, you guys. Team leader," he said slowly, eyes glinting at the wide-eyed Faunus girl trembling at his feet.

How could he have known about her relationship with Coco? They weren't even public yet, and she didn't really get to spend time with her beret-wearing, minigun-wielding, coffee-loving fashionista because of their hectic schedules. Also, she respected Coco's decision to stay in the dark for now; it was a mutual agreement anyway.

Then again, Coco always had a flair for the dramatic during their dates and did her best to make their day a blast, no matter how risky and unorthodox. Although Velvet cherished this and appreciated all of Coco's efforts, she did do some of her stunts out in the open, so it was a very likely possibility that maybe someone from Beacon had spotted them and some gossip traveled around, right up until it reached CRDL's ears.

"The team leader's human," he continued, gloating on the fact that Velvet was getting even more and more panicked with each passing second, "And she's a girl. Loaded too, by the looks of her, with designer clothes and everything." The hallway wasn't so deserted anymore, with people hearing Cardin Winchester's loud voice booming and his lackeys' supporting laughter.

Cardin bent a little, letting Velvet get the full brunt of his mocking sneer. "Not only are you an untrained animal, you're also a lesbian! Who knew you had it in you, rabbit?"

"Students had partially surrounded them already, and they were muttering and pointing now, some having sympathetic looks on their faces or looking bored out of their minds. Others were less kind and less tactful, scorn and disdain openly displayed on their expressions.

It was one of Velvet's worst nightmares; to be taunted, physically abused, discredited _and _humiliated in front of many people. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship, no, rather she was ashamed of the way Cardin had phrased it. She really liked Coco- scratch that, she loved her. But it didn't stop his comments from hurting. And the fact that Cardin had just confirmed their relationship in front of so many people... Would Coco blame her? Would she abandon her?

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as Cardin went to grab her ears again-

"What is this?"

Team CRDL stiffened, eyes wide and so did Velvet at the familiar voice. Slowly, the rabbit Faunus snuck a peek behind her with Cardin releasing her ears from his vicelike grip at the same time.

It was a tall brunette wearing a beret and designer sunglasses, holding a black handbag, flanked by two other guys; A much taller and very muscular young man with a huge sword strapped to his back and a slightly shorter man with red hair, scarred skin and milky blind eyes, though they were sharp and focused as if he were never blind in the first place.

The brunette started forward slowly and deliberately, each 'clack' of her heeled boots sending students scampering back hastily; most of them were either second or third-year students, and knew just exactly what coffee-guzzling Coco had hidden in her deceptively normal-looking handbag. Nobody was stupid enough to stand in either Coco or her weapon's way. She turned to the students surrounding them.

"Scram," she said quietly. The students immediately scattered, some even running out of the hall. Despite the quiet tone, they all knew Coco was pissed. Very pissed. Again, nobody was stupid enough to mess with an angry Coco. Nobody would even mess with Coco in any mood, period. Soon enough, it was just CFVY and CRDL in the spacious hallway.

"What the hell were you doing?" Coco said, her voice a deadly calm. Her gaze went from her girlfriend, the dirty smudge on her side and the awkward, painful-looking angle were rabbit ears were held at to Team CRDL, who looked wary but not terrified... yet. Faced with Coco's teammates and team leader, they still had the guts to not look scared.

And Cardin simply could not keep his mouth shut. "The animal ran into us, so we just taught it a lesson," he blurted out carelessly. His teammates shifted around in a nervous manner as Coco's companions, Fox and Yatsuhashi's faces hardened. "You can't take all of us on, especially since you're a team member short," he continued, while Russell and Sky nodded in agreement with that, Dove already cracking his knuckles.

Then the air around Coco turned ominously cold, her glare burning straight through her sunglasses. "A lesson, huh? Humiliating _my _girl and hurting her?" Her grip on her handbag tightened. "Fox, Yatsu," she called to her companions. Velvet froze, her mouth dropping open slightly before closing it again.

"N-no, wait, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi," she stammered as she scrambled to her feet. The boys turned to face her save for Coco who kept her eyes on CRDL, who looked positively scared now. "You don't have to do this, r-really, I'm not hurt so no need to fuss about it-" she babbled, but was instantly cut off by Coco, who turned her head sharply to look at her disheveled girlfriend.

"No need to fuss about it?" she repeated, though her expression softened by a fraction as she looked at the rabbit Faunus. "Velvet, I think I'll have to reestablish my position as team leader and ask you to head on back to our dorm, change into more comfortable clothing, and rest... no buts," she added firmly once she saw her girlfriend's mouth open. "If you can't do this, I'm afraid I'll have to ask either one of the boys to haul you back."

Velvet gulped. "C-Coco-"

Yatsuhashi nodded at her, a gentle smile on his normally stoic features. "It's alright, Usa-chan*," he said softly. Fox also nodded, though his smile seemed a tad bit more savage, his white eyes flickering back and forth from Velvet to CRDL. "You won't be hurt by these bastards any time soon, Velvs. Besides, I don't want to be the one to carry you back. I for one know the embarrassments of being carried like a sack of potatoes and I don't wish it on you."

Velvet hesitated. "Just don't hurt anyone... too badly... okay?" Because by the end of the day, whether she was disgusted with CRDL or not, Velvet was not the type to sink to their level. Maybe a good slap on the wrist with Coco's handbag would do, but she didn't want them horribly injured. Rattled, yes, but not in the ICU of Vale's hospital. Besides, her team would be held responsible for it, and it would just snowball from there.

Coco sighed, though a tiny smile lingered on her lips. Leave it to overly kind Velvet to complicate things. Then again, Coco always found this particular trait very endearing and dare she say it- sweet. "My dear, I can promise you that we are simply going to have a very confrontational heart-to-heart talk."

"Coco."

"Fine, just a heart-to-heart talk." The brunette pulled down her sunglasses and despite the obvious worry and anger and every other troublesome emotion, she gave her usual wink. "Just wait for us in the dorm. Please, baby?"

Velvet sighed, wincing as she nudged one of her ears. "Okay." Rearranging her uniform skirt, Velvet eventually went around and walked out of the hall, turning back every now and then.

With Fox and Yatsuhashi watching CRDL, Coco looked after Velvet, waiting until she completely out of sight. Once she saw the tips of her rabbit ears disappear around the corner, Coco suddenly deployed her weapon, her purse immediately folding out from itself into a massive black-and-gold minigun. Coco allowed herself a smirk once she saw CRDL's faces pale.

She pushed up her sunglasses once more.

"Well," she said slowly, her smirk growing as her teammates drew their own weapons, "Let's have that talk, shall we?"

* * *

"So... what you're saying is that you merely scared the pants off CRDL and then left them alone?"

Coco grinned, ignoring the suspicious look on Velvet's face as the rabbit Faunus smelled the faint scent of gunpowder on her person. "Naturally. Would you doubt your own girlfriend, dear? All this could just be from my little excursion in the forest." Velvet blushed, fidgeting on her spot on her bed and tugging on the hem of her shirt, a dark-and-light brown raglan with a bunny in front. "No, it's just that you smell like as if you just got back from a fight... Very recently."

"My dear, it's as if you're implying that you take whiffs of me every time we return from those said fights," Coco said, laughing lightly as Velvet's blush darkened and the Faunus girl began spluttering out incoherent responses.

Fox and Yatsuhashi weren't in the bedroom at the moment, the former having retreated to the training area and the other deciding to go for a leisurely walk. This meant that Coco got to tease Velvet all she wanted and not be under the bemused stares of her teammates, who would observe them from their side of the room; Fox perched precariously on the edge of his bed and Yatsuhashi crosslegged on his giant futon lying on the floor.

Though this retreat of their teammates felt like as if they emwere /emretreating from something, leaving Coco to take whatever blame that should ever come their way. But the fashionista dismissively waved this thought away as she knelt before Velvet and brushed some of Velvet's chocolate-colored bangs away from her eyes. The rabbit Faunus was still flustered, though she smiled sweetly at the affectionate gesture. "Thanks for saving me back there, Coco."

"No problem, babe," Coco said, fingers lingering on Velvet's cheek before traveling upwards until they came to rest at the base of her still-aching rabbit ears. Velvet flinched at the contact. Much like her animal counterparts hopping around in the rest of the world, being grabbed by the ears was very painful and if manhandled enough, it could permanently damage them, cause infections, etc.

She was lucky that she only escaped with soreness that would disappear after a couple of days, maybe hours or so if she was lucky. "Are they still hurting?"

"Yeah," she said honestly and closed her eyes as Coco began to gently massage her ears, leaning into her hand. Coco had pulled off her leather gloves before doing so, letting Velvet feel every smooth digit.

Every few seconds or so, Velvet would wince when Coco accidentally pressed a particularly sore spot and the fashionista would merely be more gentle in her touches, murmuring apologies and occasional curses for Cardin to get eaten by Nevermores.

Despite the smell of gunpowder and Grimm, Velvet cherished every second of Coco's closeness and hummed in appreciation once Coco reached up with her other hand and playfully scratched a certain spot on Velvet's right ear. Eventually, some of the overall ache ebbed away with Velvet sighing at the pleasant feeling.

It was strange to see Coco being so gentle, despite being made of corded muscle from lugging around a minigun, coffee addictions, fashion and general badassery (in the eyes of the student body, at least), and the fact that she was only so soft with one person. She was friendly with Fox and Yatsu, yes, but none of her famed bloodthirstiness in battle and sometimes everyday life really ever showed when she was with her Faunus girlfriend.

It was the softy side of Coco that pretty much only Velvet was allowed to see.

"Feeling better?" Velvet felt Coco sit next to her and a strong arm curl around her waist to pull her close. Velvet nuzzled into her, inhaling whatever trace of chocolate and coffee was left, not caring if there was the gunpowder-Grimm combo mixed with it. "Thanks, Coco."

"Mhmm. Does this heroic gunslinger get a reward from the beautiful maiden fair?" Coco grinned cheekily at Velvet, who had an opposite reaction, instead looking like she'd rather shrink and hide in a hole as she was brutally reminded of something.

"Coco... Y'know, Cardin said something a while ago, before you, Fox and Yatsu came around..." Coco raised an eyebrow as her thumb traced idle patterns on Velvet's waist. "He... sort of announced to most of the school that... you and I are uh... you know... t-together, like, together-together...?" Then Velvet braced for Coco's shock, anger, rejection, anything.

Instead, she shrugged and pulled Velvet even closer, her other arm also encircling the Faunus' waist in a full hug. "Coco?"

"It was nice of Cardin Losechester to finally let everyone know that you are my girl and no one else's," she said mildly, kissing one of her rabbit ears. Velvet looked up tentatively. "You're not mad?"

"Goodness, no," Coco chuckled. "What, did you think I would... flip out, or something?" Velvet blushed guiltily. "Of... of course not. But the way he phrased it-"

"I love you, Velvet. Do you love me back?"

Taken aback by the suddenness, Velvet blinked up disbelievingly at Coco, who looked dead serious. "W-what?" They haven't said 'I love you' officially yet and Velvet was expecting a different setting... nor did she expect it to be so... casual.

"I said I love you, Velvet," Coco said as if they'd been doing it forever. Velvet struggled to get her voice back together.

"I... I..." Deep breath. "I love you too, Coco. I.. really do." As Velvet said this, Coco smiled. "See? Then all is well. Now they all know that you are mine and mine alone, and the rest of those lackwits can go stew in their own juices because I love you and you love me back." Her smile became cheeky again. "Now... Does this gunslinger get an extra reward?"

Relief and joy bubbling up in her chest, Velvet felt her heart thump hard, almost painfully, as Coco raised her right hand from her waist to grasp her chin and gently tilt Velvet's face to meet hers.

The kiss Coco initiated with Velvet was soft at first, hand going from her chin to cup the back of her head before kiss increased in pressure and intensity. Pulling back, Coco removed her sunglasses before diving back in-

*knock knock*

Coco growled a little as she shoved her sunglasses back on. Not only was she being robbed of a really great kiss, she was also being robbed of one of her few private times with her girlfriend. "Now who would this be?" Velvet scooted to the other side of the bed, red-faced as she fixed her bunny shirt while Coco stormed to the door. She flung the door open. "Can I hel-?"

The rest of her words trailed off as Professor Ozpin stood in the doorway, not looking too concerned, but still authoritative enough to make Coco gulp and twitch. So Fox and Yatsuhashi knew that this was coming and didn't tell her about it and opted instead to beat a strategic retreat.

"Can I help you, sir?" said Coco, swallowing.

Meanwhile, the headmaster had heard enough of CRDL's bullying and mistreatment of both human and Faunus students and honestly, he felt that the boys deserved a bit of punishment for their actions. But still, as headmaster, it was his duty to go to the person responsible to incapacitating a whole team for at least a week, given Remnant's advanced medical technology, and give him or her a stern talking-to.

"Hello Miss Adel," he said pleasantly as Velvet finally just sighed at her girlfriend's going-overboard, "I trust that you would be kind enough to explain why Team CRDL has ended up in the infirmary with multiple wounds, broken bones, a case of shock, plus threats from you promising to emasculate them with your minigun and actually shooting at them, particularly Mister Cardin Winchester? Oh, and that you were intense enough that even Mr. Alistair and Daichi had to restrain you..."

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Oh my god, Ozpin, you cockblock XD Anyway, I'm sorry if the romance was kinda rushed, and if CRDL are too much of evil bastards XD**

***Usa-chan: Usagi is rabbit in Japanese and since Yatsuhashi is clearly Japanese, or based, since there's no Japan in Remnant, I figured that as a friend and teammate of Velvet, he'd give her a nickname, maybe an affectionate brotherly one at that.**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally... The third chapter~**

**I just want to clarify things before I start: I know I switch POVs between characters a lot, but there will be onesies wherein I stick to one POV for the whole story, so... yeah. Also, I hate writing down footnotes and introductions and stuff... So don't be surprised if the top and bottom are blank unless it's the disclaimer, the R&amp;R plea and a thank-you note if reviews hit up high (plus crediting oneshot ideas to someone) and if you guys indulge me with all your cookies :3**

**Oh, and this chapter gets a little steamy, so... 0-0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum and RT do.**

* * *

It was late in the night, and everyone else had gone to sleep; Fox virtually undetectable underneath his not-blanket fort and Yatsuhashi a giant, softly snoring mound covered by only one blanket on his futon. However, a certain fashionable caffeine-addict was still up, frowning at her insomnia as she spooned an already-alseep Velvet from behind on their shared bed.

And no, it wasn't from another caffeine overload this time.

She was just restless for some other reason.

Sighing, Coco disentangled herself from her girlfriend. It was winter and the night was cold, but Coco could care any less as she slid her legs over the bed and didn't even wince when her bare feet touched the icy floor.

Velvet was sleeping on the 'wall side', making her creeping out of bed easier and which suited her whenever she just felt like getting out of bed; grab a cup of decaf, go to the bathroom etc. without waking her girlfriend. Still, while it made it easier and faster, it didn't mean that Velvet was less aware of what was happening at her side.

Coco sat on the burgundy comforter, still frowning at _why _she was so damn restless this night until she felt movement behind her. Turning around, a fond half-smile hovered on Coco's lips as she saw the faint outline Velvet sitting up, rubbing her eyes, the right side of her sleeping shirt hanging over her left shoulder and her rabbit ears flopped over. "Coco?" she yawned, "What's wrong? Why are you up?"

"Nothing, dear," Coco shrugged, "Just restless." About what, she was still figuring out. Velvet let loose another inexplicably adorable yawn. "Oh." She paused, looking at Coco. "Do you want me to keep you company?"

What? And drag her out of much-needed rest? "No, it's fine, just go back to sleep," urged Coco, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Velvet's forehead. Her brow crinkled. "I'm staying up anyway," she replied, crawling from her spot on the bed and then snuggling up to Coco on her side, still wrapped in parts of the blanket.

"I can't sleep without my personal heater," she admitted, nuzzling Coco's covered shoulder. It was winter after all, and Coco liked sweaters. The fashionista chuckled lightly, nudging her head with Velvet's. "I knew there was an ulterior motive for this, my dear."

Velvet hummed in response as they both sat in silence, just enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually, Velvet spoke up.

"Coco? Is there anything I can do?"

Coco hugged Velvet closely, placing her chin on top of her head, just between her rabbit ears. "I don't know. I'm just really restless. Perhaps I haven't burnt off all this extra energy."

"So all you need to do is to do something that takes up energy?"

Before Coco could reply, she felt warm lips ghosting over the flesh of her neck, even warmer breath hitting it. Coco grinned. "My dear, perhaps you've spent far too much time with me," she murmured. She feel her girlfriend's embarrassed blush as she stammered. "W-well, I-I uh, I-"

'I'm joking," she said, before pulling away from the hug slightly to bring her lips to Velvet's. The kiss was all like their other kisses; always tentative at first, before it increased in intensity to a full make-out session. And it made it no less sweeter as Coco slanted her mouth over her girlfriend's, enjoying the silky feel of it. _"Just like velvet."_

She proceeded to kiss Velvet carefully, as she always did in the dark; Coco wasn't a Faunus with night vision after all, and she didn't want to end up mouthing all over Velvet's face or something.

A low moan came from Velvet and the couple immediately stilled once Yatsuhashi grunted and turned over in his sleep, though Coco kept her lips brushing Velvet's, panting quietly. Once they were sure that Yatsu was still completely asleep, Coco smirked at her Faunus girlfriend, dark eyes glinting. "Okay. We can do this. It's just that," she lowered her head and began to nibble gently at the sensitive flesh of Velvet's neck, "We have to remain quiet. Very quiet."

She nipped at the skin playfully. "Can you do that, dear?" Velvet shuddered, though there was a look of determination on her flushed features. "Ch-challenge accepted."

"Excellent." And before Velvet could say another word, Coco was back on her mouth, kissing her as if there had been no interruption the minute before. The kiss gradually became open-mouthed, and their breaths grew heavier. Coco's hands began to wander, her right hand moving to cup her lover's face and the other going to curl on her waist.

Then, in a rather bold move, Velvet ran her tongue over Coco's bottom lip, requesting entrance. The fashionista gladly let her, and soon their kiss had further deepened. It was becoming hard for Velvet to keep totally silent, soft moans escaping unbidden while Coco satisfied herself with content hums and greedily letting her hands have their fill of Velvet's body.

Velvet shivered as Coco's tongue finally touched hers, starting a sensuous dance as the Faunus girl's hands fisted in Coco's sweater. The fashionista's hand went upwards to caress her breast, earning herself a delicious shudder from her teammate.

"Y'know what, I'm not even gonna pretend anymore. If you two are gonna start making out then eventually screw in the middle of the godsdamn night, you might as well have given me and Yatsu the boot," grumbled a voice from the boys' side of the room. Both girls froze, Coco taking her hand off Velvet's chest. There was no mistaking the gruff voice coming from underneath the heap of pillows and covers that made up his fort.

"I may be blind, but I do have better hearing than all of you, 'cept for Velvet, but that's not the point," Fox continued, the top of his head poking out from his blanket fort. A messy tuft of red hair, scarred, tanned skin and irritated milky eyes.

Velvet, despite being extremely embarrassed at the moment, tilted her head curiously as she observed Fox. Night vision. "Are you blushing? And why is there blood-"

"Whatever Velvet," Fox replied hastily, diving back into his fort with a hand clamped over his nose and feeling around for the tissue box at the same time, "You too, Coco. Just get your shut-eye and leave this for the morning." Yatsuhashi grunted again though he remained asleep, miraculously enough.

Amazingly, Coco laughed lightly before pecking Velvet on the cheek, a far cry from their earlier activities. "Well, that's enough excitement," she murmured, then yawned. "I feel like oversleeping tomorrow... 'Tis a free day for Team CFVY. Care to join me?" Cue suggestive eyebrow waggling. Velvet huffed but buried her face into the crook of Coco's neck as they both lay down in bed again.

"Hmph. Next time, we'll really give Fox and Yatsu the boot."

"I concur."

* * *

**R&amp;R and thank you for all the followers and favorites so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to try sadfics.**

**I regret nothing and I deserve to be punched in the face *noms giant cookie and rides off into the sunset* BUT I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Angst and stuff. First tragedy sadfic. Flames are not welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Wish I did, but since my techie-animation skills suck, then whoop-de-doo. The DDR Grandmaster Monty Oum and the Fellowship of RT do.**

* * *

Life is always a fragile thing, and something Coco had total disregard for.

Her confident strut into the battlefield, her utter faith that her team would always have her back and the fact that she was _Coco, _and that the fragility of life simply did not apply to her. Coco could take on the whole of Remnant by storm if she wanted to. But in the end, she was just Coco. Just Coco.

How many seconds did it take it? The infinitesimal moment it took for everything to fall? Three? Four? A million years?

Red leaves swirled in the cold and crisp breeze.

"Hey," Velvet greeted, smiling as she set the steaming mug of coffee down. "I brought you your usual, since you're probably going on with your plan to 'laze away forever' after that mission in here in Forever Fall. Did you see that King Tajitu when Yatsu wrecked it with one hit?"

Velvet paused. "You know, the finals have been canceled. It's been a hectic three weeks, y'know? The team and I have been fixing everything up for you, don't worry, your things are still off-limits, and the others were also really helpful."

The Faunus girl chuckled. "I bet you're happy, even if you're really sensitive about the team grade and everything. I know you don't like the finals, and everyone's been spared from it."

She knelt down before the stone with the lone pair of designer sunglasses before it. Velvet absently brushed her hand over the shades. They weren't an exact match; the tint had been darker, and the bridge had been slightly more arched.

But it had to do. "I'm sorry that your old sunglasses got cracked. I know you'd be really pissed off, so I decided to buy you a new pair." She smiled again. "Same store, same day."

Velvet stared at the stone, the one she had placed here herself because the official just didn't feel right. Didn't feel like Coco.

The same pinching pain in her throat started up, only for the Faunus girl to choke it down. "It's really quiet back in Beacon. Without you to scare Cardin and his goons off, or you throwing a tantrum 'cause either Fox, me or Yatsu put you on caffeine withdrawal."

Velvet tugged at a soft, dark brown beret on her head, with holes punched in it for her ears.

"I also still have your Valentine's gift. I shouldn't have taken it for granted, really, even if it was last-minute. Sorry about that." She tugged at it again. "So uh-huh, I'm wearing it now... It's really soft... and I didn't thank you for it yet, so thank you."

Taking a deep breath, Velvet forced a small grin, even as she felt wetness sliding down her cheeks. The familiar pressure in her chest started up again. Hello, grief.

"About your weapon, I got Ruby to help me fix it. It's as good as new and Pyrrha thought that maybe I should keep it, but you of all people know I can't carry that thing, so Yatsu does." Velvet laughed, though the 'laugh' sounded more like a sob. "It's pretty funny, a big guy like Yatsuhashi with a designer handbag on his arm. But nobody's using it, since I know you get mad if anyone goes through or touches your stuff."

Coco would always be the only one to fix her minigun. Coco would always be the one to fix herself. But no amount of repairs could ever fix this now.

"It's been weeks, Coco. Sorry I didn't get to catch up for the past few days." _"I'm sorry that we didn't get our happy ever after." _"I promise I'll come back tomorrow, or maybe in a few days. I'll bring the rest of the team along, and you can see for yourself how Yatsu looks with a handbag."

An awkward pause. Velvet slowly picked up the coffee mug, which was getting cool already. Vaguely, she thought about the beret on her head; it had been one of Coco's, and it used to smell like her. Coffee and chocolates. But now, the scent was barely there and it hurt too badly for Velvet to even look at it, much less wear it.

But she wore it today. Coco would flip if she knew one of her personal gifts was being shelved. She was doing things she'd never done when Coco was here to witness it.

Her following laugh was already a broken sob. "Y-you should see me now. People don't push me around anymore... And I'm getting better at leading. I don't stutter a-as- as much..."

If Coco were here, she'd chuckle and then pet her rabbit ears, replying in her smooth voice with some witty remark. Now there was just silence and the cold wind on her skin.

Pause. Tears slowly dripped from her chin and into the mug being held by shaky hands. "I really miss you Coco. But everything's okay, so you don't have to worry anymore. We're all doing okay. I'll even bring an extra cup next time so I can maybe stay longer."

She could imagine the cheeky half-smile, sunglasses pulled down on her nose with dark eyes warmly staring back at her. "I can't say much anymore, since it's getting p-pretty dark, and the team will freak out if I don't get back before curfew again and Professor Goodwitch will never forgive me if I fail the battle logistics test."

She turned around, not even bothering to stop the tears from cascading freely. "I'll see you, Coco."

And Velvet almost managed one, genuine smile when the breeze warmed for one moment. And when the scent of coffee and chocolates lingered longer than it should've.

* * *

**Now that we all know that Karakuri is a major dick, I can promise you a happier and longer (maybe) onesie next time.**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiiiinally,**

**Ever seen one of those "first meeting" fics? I wanna try it out too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Monty and Cockbite- no, RoosterTeeth do.**

* * *

When Coco first landed on that tree branch in the Emerald Forest, she had remembered ten things exactly.

**One**; that she was first-year greenhorn fresh out of before-Beacon combat school and was stupid enough to not consider the actual weight of her minigun handbag, which caused the said tree branch to snap under both her weight and the bag's.

**Two**; that she had landed on some red-haired boy with weird gauntlet blades and circling scars on his arms just before he could make eye contact with this rabbit-eared Faunus girl who just came stumbling rather adorably from the bushes, obviously having been attracted by the commotion of her crashing on top of a random person.

**Three**; the Faunus was pretty cute, with her blushing and skittishness and Coco was almost grateful that she landed on the scarred and blind boy named Fox, but while he was not to be the cute girl's partner, she _could've_ been, if she had not tripped over her feet to introduce herself to the Faunus girl and accidentally met Fox's milky eyes. Official partners. _"Damn."_

**Four**; Coco had just fumed a little more when a huge young man with muscles the size of watermelons and this Ursa just burst from the brush. Mystery man nearly crashes into the rabbit Faunus girl and in the process, makes eye contact. Coco just slammed her handbag into the Ursa's head when it tried to go for the two.

**Five**; introductions were made, the tall Ursa boy's name being Yatsuhashi, though Coco still felt quite a bit of resentment to the two new boys in the group. Never mind the soft stammers of the bunny girl, whose name was Velvet. _"Rolls right off the tongue." _And then she just suddenly felt that they all just had to be teammates.

**Six**; in a burst of rookie bravado, she announced that maybe they should all stick together and look for the ruins. The boys all agreed. Velvet had given her a gentle, grateful smile, coupled with one of her blushes. _"Score one for home!"_

**Seven**; they were all still rookies at that point, not yet the calm and collected CFVY of today's second-year's best who could face down an invading Grimm army as all in a day's work. They had grabbed the relics (coffee mugs, ironically) and not without a furious Death Stalker skittering madly after them while they ran for their lives.

Coco had Velvet's hand in hers while she had half-dragged the poor girl from the giant Grimm scorpion. _"Her hand feels nice, and I would really appreciate it if THERE WAS NO GIANT STINGER TRYING TO STAB ME."_

**Eight**; it was perhaps her brilliant idea to try and face down the Death Stalker. Yatsuhashi was surprisingly all for it, and Fox too. Velvet, however, was a different story. She huddled near Yatsuhashi and the big lug stood next to her, his armored left arm practically around her.

Coco had felt the familiar twinge of jealousy and decided to take out her anger on the approaching Death Stalker.

**Nine**; she had panicked when the yellow stinger was about to hit her and instead of switching to gun mode, merely slapped the disgusting thing away purely with blunt force. It angered the Grimm further, and boy did she owe Velvet her life when she pushed her out of the way.

Fox had gone in to slice the tail off and Yatsuhashi slashed at it with his sword while Velvet frantically checked her over for injuries and Coco couldn't help that warm feeling blooming up slightly in her chest as her bag folded out into a minigun and began drilling numerous Dust-enhanced bullet holes into the Death Stalker, somewhat ignoring the indignant cries of her new future teammates.

Coco simply patted Velvet's ears in thanks.

**Ten**; When they were officially teammates then, with Ozpin announcing her as leader even if she did almost shoot down the boys. Now that she was team leader, she was also in charge of decorating their dorm room. She had grinned when she saw the available beds.

_"I wonder how they feel about us sharing each side of the room with switched partners?"_

Fox had been more than happy to play as wingman, and Yatsuhashi was more than happy to stretch out on his futon. Coco simply grinned when Velvet stuttered out her agreement.

Landing on tree branches didn't seem so bad now.

* * *

**Short fic for my currently short creativity. I apologize and I'll try to put some more content into the stories, yeah? Sad attempt at humor, but come on.**

**R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm planning to make this whole onesie series at least around... let's say 20-25 chapters since even though I love these stories, I'm really not the type to harp on and on for a very long time**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BTW. It's summer and I have a part-time job plus i'm spending time with my family, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Monty. Not me. Monty.**

* * *

"I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Lose all those cartridges? Velvet, those were high-impact Dust shells worth at least 150 Lien per box and I _bought 10-"_

"- Why in the name of Remnant did you even buy all those-?"

"You know we can't kill Grimm without the best, and you just wasted-"

Fox growled and pressed his scarred hands to his ears, glaring irritatedly at his two female teammates. Coco, his team leader, and the resident Faunus Velvet Scarlatina were arguing again for the fifth time that day and Yatsuhashi had just taken to meditating silently on his futon. Unfortunately, Fox didn't have that innate ability for peace and was thus subjected to all _this._

The stylishly oblivious team leader and the clearly infatuated Velvet. Yes, infatuated. Not even trying to bury his head in his blanket fort or pillows could block it out, and he was making an effort right now.

Ever since day one, it was clear that the rabbit-eared girl liked the fashionista/caffeine addict. How, Fox would never know, but hell if he'd ever know; he couldn't tell if Coco was even good-looking or whatever.

But Yatsuhashi was Velvet's partner, and being the naturally quiet guy and great listener he was, Velvet would confide in him and after Fox's initial assumptions of the Faunus girl's crush, Yatsuhashi merely confirmed it for him. Which kind of made Fox's life harder.

"I told you I'm sorry Coco-"

"Sorry doesn't bring back 1500 Lien worth of Dust-!"

Because noticing all of Velvet failed attempts at trying to woo or ask Coco out was kind of painful to listen to, now that he knew that the arguments were now no longer limited to a girl simply trying to make peace with another girl, it was now a girl who really liked that other girl and was failing rather miserably at it.

"-fine! I'll just go buy new ones!"

Fox was snapped from his train of thought as CFVY's team leader finally stormed out, heeled boots clicking sharply on the wooden floor with her handbag swinging on her arm as she slammed the door behind her, nearly taking it off its hinges with her strength. It was sudden and loud enough to jolt Yatsuhashi, who nearly toppled over on his futon at the interruption.

And Velvet was left in the middle of the room, her brown rabbit ears drooping and her chocolate eyes watery. It was just silence until Fox decided to break it.

"Soooo... What was your plan this time?"

Velvet sighed and sat down heavily on her bed in the girls' side of the room, her posture curled in on itself and trembling. "I was going to help Coco with her weapon shopping and all that... And I, well..." The rabbit Faunus sniffled. "You heard her..."

Well, it was harsh, to be honest. Fox clucked his tongue sympathetically, reclining on his bed.

Normally easygoing and eloquent with her words, seeing Coco in a mood was a little off-putting, though being her partner, he was more or less used to her occasional mood swings. "Well, ya know Coco. Her and her guns. Are you gonna make coffee for her again? The three sugars, two creams, the works?"

"I really don't think coffee is going to fix it this time... It was 1500 Lien lost, after all..."

"Usa-chan," Yatsuhashi said to Velvet rather calmly, who looked dangerously close to tears, "Did Coco-san look at the table?"

The air in the room stilled suddenly. Velvet swallowed, rabbit ears slowly perking up. "Come again?"

Yatsuhashi was settling back into his earlier position, the perfect image of relaxation. "The table, Usa-chan. I recall one of you placing a shopping bag on our homework as a temporary paperweight..."

Everyone in the room turned towards their shared homework table, and though Fox could only see the outline, lo behold a beige-colored bag with the words 'From Dust 'Til Dawn' stenciled in black at the front sitting atop CFVY's weapons engineering and Grimm physiology homework. Velvet got up and made her way to the bag and slowly took one of its contents out.

A heavy-looking box of Dust-enhanced minigun bullets.

Fox half-winced and half-chuckled as Velvet blanked out for a few seconds, the gears in her head whirring as it processed this new bit of information. Then it clicked, a look of horror and realization dawning in her eyes. The redhead awaited the inevitable reaction.

Velvet dropped the box back into the bag before her hands went up to her hair, pulling at the brown strands. "Are you kidding me...?" Her left eye twitched as she paced the room. "All this time... all this _time..._" She rounded on her partner, who was again seated with his eyes closed and back straight. "Why didn't you tell me?!" But before Yatsuhashi could even show any sign of a reaction, she turned on Fox, who backed off instinctively.

"Did _you _know?! Is this all just some stupid game-"

"Sweet Mistral, I really didn't know Velvs, lay off!" Fox yelped. He was speaking honestly; he was so focused on trying to ignore Coco and Velvet arguing, he didn't exactly have the time to look at their homework table. Heck, who even _wanted _to look at their homework?

Velvet narrowed her eyes at him before abruptly snatching the bag from the table, not reacting at all to the weight even as it pulled down on the tiny Faunus girl's arm. She huffed and then turned to leave the room, also slamming the door behind her. Miraculously, the door was still intact.

Meanwhile, Fox sat speechless on his bed. "I'm not even gonna... Hey, Yatsu, where are you going?"

The redhead had sensed his much larger teammate hurriedly scramble off his futon and head for the door, creaking it open carefully. "Shhh, I want to see if Usa-chan succeeds in this one." The taller boy peered around the corner, crouched on the floor. He grunted. "Hm, looks like leader-san didn't go very far. Usa-chan's already caught up to her and is somewhere at the end of the hallway..."

Fox's interest peaked. "Well, you know my radar's only restricted to thermal imaging and outlines, so can ya narrate?" Because he'd need to think up of a consolation speech or maybe a little gift to cheer Velvet up if she failed this one. Yatsuhashi nodded, leaning forward a little more. "Mhmm. Coco-san looks red... Usa-chan appears to be rambling... The bag's slung over leader's shoulder..."

"D'you mind just waiting until we get to the part whether Velvet either breaks down completely or gods forbid, succeeds?"

"Don't be pessimistic, Fox-san," Yatsu said, waving away his comment. "I have complete confidence now that this is going well."

Fox snorted. "As if. Don't kid around, Yatsu-"

"I have complete confidence that this is going well," Yatsuhashi interrupted, "Because while rambling, Usa-chan has accidentally confessed to Coco-san about her feelings."

"... Yatsu, man, you're joking right?" Actually, he wasn't really worried. It would be nice to see Velvet genuinely happy and for Coco to tone down her rough edges a little.

"No," Yatsuhashi blinked. "Coco-san seems to be taking it really well, considering earlier circumstances..." After a few more moments of spying, Yatsuhashi suddenly shut the door, his face colored. "Ah. Leader-san again proves just how direct she is."

Fox leapt off the bed at these words. "Hold up, what?!" He crept closer to Yatsuhashi, his voice coming in a hiss. "Is that what I think you're implying...?"

"Don't be perverted," Yatsuhashi said seriously, though his face was still a bit pink, "Coco-san was just blunt in her affirmation, that's all." The seven-foot tall boy paused. "And they _may _have kissed a little..."

...

WHAT.

And before both boys could react, the sound of heels and a second set of footfalls came closer to their door and just as Fox and Yatsuhashi took their former places again, doing their best to look as neutral as possible, the door swung open to reveal a not-surprisingly unruffled Coco holding the bag full of ammunition and a flushed Velvet and both looked as if nothing of their spat minutes before had happened.

"Hey," Coco said, sauntering into their room with Velvet following, head lowered demurely as the coffee-loving brunette dumped the bag on her bed and then turned to face the boys. "Me and Velvet are going out. Try not to make Goodwitch too angry, okay?"

Fox's head swiveled to Coco's direction. "You're taking Velvet out? Like, on a date?" He turned to Velvet. "Seriously?"

Coco nodded. "Mhmm. We'll be back before curfew, so you boys behave while we're gone. Ciao!" she said as she pulled Velvet after her and out the door. The rabbit Faunus also waved before she disappeared from sight.

Fox and Yatsuhashi sat in silence.

"... It's official now?"

"Yes."

"Velvet succeeded?"

"Yes. And do close your mouth, Fox-san."

* * *

**I managed to scrape up a fairly decent chapter. Thank you for temporarily lifting some of my writer's block God.**

**R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Based off OTP prompts from Tumblr! Since they're gonna be short, might as well make two parts and stuff at least more than four in each chapter~ Oh, and I'm having quite a hard time making Coco more eloquent, so I'm sort of making her way of talking less... fancy. She's still awesome though.**

**And sorry about the late update again... I was in New Zealand and Australia at the time, so I didn't have the opportunity to write, much less update, so I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Monty owns it, along with DDR.**

* * *

**Prompt: _Person A of your OTP wasting all their cash they have on hand and try and win a stuffed animal for Person B out of a claw machine._**

It was rigged. It was _rigged. She was so sure it was rigged._

Coco grit her teeth and snarled at that infernal metal claw dangling before her, as if mocking her with her inadequate claw-machine skills for trying to get that stupid chocolate-colored bunny plushie at in the damn middle of the whole plushie pile.

She was getting that stuffed toy, even if she had already blown most of her money on this one game.

She could just buy the very same item in a toy store, a voice said in the back of her head but she didn't care nor paid it heed as she pushed in another three Lien to get the claw moving. She was going to earn this gift, and this was all for Velvet. She had seen her girlfriend looking longingly at that little brown velveteen bunny in the machine when they had entered the arcade and like a good girlfriend, noticed this immediately.

And before the rabbit Faunus could react, Coco had gently shooed her off, asking her to go play another game while Coco worked on this one. After all, her accuracy was unrivaled in their team, right? Wrong.

As soon as Velvet had gone over to that weird ball game wherein she had to score as many points as possible by dropping a ball into holes that got successively smaller and also more point-valuable, Coco had been successively _losing _at this childish carnival game that friends had already warned her about. Ignoring the cheers that were slowly getting louder at the ball game (there was a bit of a crowd gathering there), Coco worked at the claw machine, designer shades nearly slipping off her nose as she concentrated on winning that stuffed rabbit.

A passerby gamer snickered at Coco and the fashionista nearly deployed her minigun if it weren't for two things: one, the store had a 'no activating weapons' policy and two, she was kinda concentrating on the game. Coco gripped the joystick, nearly breaking it with her strength.

She carefully maneuvered the claw to the middle, calculating each move and making sure that when she hit that red button, the metal fingers would have the head and at least the ears of the stuffed bunny secured within its grasp and until it dropped into the chute where she could finally get that damned toy.

_"Steady... steady... just as if you're aiming for Grimm..." _Coco saw the evil glint of the metal claw in the flashy arcade lights as it loomed over the stuffed animal. She pushed the button.

Coco waited with bated breath as the claw descended slowly with that same whirring noise she had been hearing at least fifteen times since this latest attempt. The claw opened, the clasped around the ears of the rabbit. The team leader's breath hitched as both claw and plushie slowly came up, the rabbit hanging precariously from the claw. _"Careful, careful..." _She was crushing the joystick, palm sweating against her leather glove.

The claw just as slowly made its way to the cube-shaped chute and Coco literally felt her heart sing and fly all at the same time as the claw opened, letting the plush bunny fall into the hole, joy welling up inside the caffeine-addict as her hard work had finally paid off and she could already see that grateful, bashful smile on her beautiful girlfriend's face as she handed over the rabbit...

... And the bunny glanced off the edge of the chute, falling back in, much deeper into the pile of brightly-colored stuffed toys. Coco stood there, mouth gaping as all her hard work literally just fell out of sight.

"ARGH, DAMMIT!" The fashionista slammed her hands down on the controls, nearly breaking the joystick and the button, scaring some arcade-goers and kids in the process. Frantically and without thought, she dug into her pockets for some more change... But alas, they were empty. She even opened her handbag and risked activating the minigun even if she didn't actually _keep_ anything inside.

And now, she was struggling not to just slam the said bag into the claw machine or shoot it full of Dust-enhanced holes and get herself and Velvet banned from the arcade. Breathing hard, she glared at several passerby, nearly melting the plastic of her sunglasses. _"I actually failed. At a kid's game."_

"Coco?"

At the sound of the soft, shy voice, most of Coco's anger melted away almost instantaneously, though it was now replaced with shame. _"A good girlfriend does not fail at getting their partner a gift. You, Coco, just flunked terribly at it." _Coco turned around, forcing her usual easy grin. "Hey baby," she said, still burning at her loss. There was Velvet, standing a little awkwardly with a large paper bag on her arm.

"Hey yourself," Velvet replied, frowning at the battered claw machine and her girlfriend's flustered expression. "Are you okay?"

_"No. I just suck, and I didn't just spend all my cash trying to win some stupid stuffed bunny." _Coco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm good." She looked over to where Velvet had been just a moment ago, also frowning at the amount of people huddled around it, knowing Velvet's inherent dislike for large crowds and also the amount of both guys and girls ogling the rabbit Faunus with awestruck faces. "What happened over there?"

At this, Velvet flushed, shyly lowering her gaze to the floor. "Well... I got... uh..." The Faunus coughed nervously before she opened the bag. Coco's jaw dropped as she stared at the very same stuffed rabbit toy she had been laboring over on a claw machine to get. Velvet went on with a slight stammer, seemingly unaware of Coco's shock. _"It is mocking me with those stupid, beady black eyes!"_

"Y-you see, I got pretty... uh... lucky in t-the ball game and... I think I got so m-many tickets and..." She pointed to the prize counter some distance away, where the guy behind it was cleaning up a giant pile of arcade tickets. "I... I just got the b-bunny there."

Coco said nothing, standing before Velvet with her arms limp by her side. "Erm... Coco?"

Her head snapped, regaining her composure. "Huh? Oh... yeah?" Velvet dug into the bag and pulled out the bunny. The rabbit Faunus' cheeks were pink as she offered the toy to her still stung girlfriend. "I... I wanted to try and win the bunny for you... But... W-well, I just managed to win m-many tickets and... get it at the p-prize counter..."

_"Well, what the hell."_

Shocked beyond belief yet again, Coco slowly took the stuffed rabbit as her girlfriend started stuttering her explanation for the very unexpected gift, very mindful of her continued silence. "Y-you see, I-I know I'm a-always working in... in the weapons workshop and... y-you don't get as many... uhhmmm... c-cuddles as you want and when I-I am there, I'm n-not very clean either because of the Dust and oil... maybe I... I could get y-you something while I'm working, and-"

"Velvet," Coco said, interrupting her girlfriend's ramble as she stroked the soft chocolate fur of the plush doll, though she still smarted from her earlier attempts and was now nursing a fresh sting after getting her own lover's wants wrong. Talk about irony. "It's okay." She smiled. "I love it. But, it doesn't really compare to the real thing, hm?"

Velvet blushed again as Coco laughed, deciding to just tell the Faunus of her little mishap another time.

**It's okay y'all. I hate claw machines too.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
